ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/2016 Update
Previously, on GC... Actually jk. Hey guys, this is Nick. First and foremost, Happy New Year! It's not like me to not to stop by on such an occassion, so here I am! I don't really have much else to say so I'll keep it short. If I remember correctly my last update was in the summer vacation so now I'm bringing you some more news. The new school year has definitely been challenging. Regardless, I'm doing fine. My Christmas vacation ends in a few days but 2015 was definitely one of the best years of my life. Its had its ups and downs, especially when I was still on BTFF, but it's been a great year and I am finally pulling my life together. I started learning the Guitar, I got a lot better with Art both on paper and digital and there's been... interesting parts of my social life if you get what I mean ;) but uhm... anyways. Onto my internet activity. As I've mentioned before, you can find me on Tumblr under the name leapingtitan where I am most certain to reply to you. I have no activity on Wikia at the moment save for my monthly or so visits to BTFF and/or TEE. Regardless, I will keep checking this blog for the next day or two should any of you have something to say. I'll be glad to hear it. Now, I was on chat a few days ago on New Year's Eve and I got some questions regarding the book I announced on my summer update. In order to keep myself from not thinking straight, I won't reveal anything about it other than it's not a book anymore and it's not in written format if you get where I'm going. On top of that, I have to and don't really regret to inform you that it will certainly be a while before you see anything. The reasons for that being: *I am working on this project completely by myself without any help of any kind. This could change but if it does I will still be doing almost everything. *''Nothing'' will be released until everything is finished and ready. *''It's COMPLETELY non-profit and for entertainment purposes that I am working on in my free time. This means school and social life still take priority.'' With that said, I already mentioned this on chat, it's nothing like the works you guys have seen from me yet and I can't guarantee you will all like it because it's not something you come across that often, if not, next to never. Also, no, it's not fanfiction, it's an original work. At the moment, I'm working on concept art. That's it. I cannot estimate how long it's going to take and to be honest, neither do I care. I'm doing this completely for fun in my free time and I will work on it for the next 3 years if I want to. I doubt it would take THAT long but I won't be surprised if it did. Apart from that, I have seen the new Star Wars movie. It was awesome! I don't care what anyone says, I enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to the next one. Lastly, I'm sure some of you old school BTFF users will appreciate my new avi. That has been all. Nice talking to you guys again. Peace! Category:Blog posts